


Ventings of a First Generation Mexican-American Mess

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Dark Humor, Gen, I'm edgy, Journal, Mexican Character, Novela type shit, References to Depression, experiences, mexican, true story, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hello, I am a mess.My life belongs in a novela (for anyone who’s not spanish speaking or not really privy to latinx/hispanic culture, these are like korean dramas except it’s like 1000 times more dramatic) and I’m here to finally let y’all in on the tea.
Relationships: Me and daddy issues, Me and my exes, Me and the boys that don't like me...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Introduction to this mess

Hello, I am a mess.

My life belongs in a novela (for anyone who’s not spanish speaking or not really privy to latinx/hispanic culture, these are like korean dramas except it’s like 1000 times more dramatic) and I’m here to finally let y’all in on the tea. 

First and foremost, I had to look up if I’m first gen or second gen… the internet is amazing. Anywho, to clarify, I’m the daughter of two immigrant Mexicans and I was born in the United States of America. 

I don’t know what I’m going to do with this… but like literally I’m just gonna vent. Of course this will be anonymous (I would die of embarrassment if anyone associated this with my fanfics). 

The vents will range from sad poems to full blown rants. The content? Anything is fair game. Hey maybe you’ll find a prompt to have your OTPs relive in cuter ways than I did hehe. 

Anyway, my sister is for sure going to appear as a rant. And like literally my whole family. Y’all gonna know all the drama. 

I won’t say my real name, so y’all can call me… let’s see… 

My name is… Blake. 

My pen name is Blake E. Death because I’m edgy and I put my name in a random name generator. 

Also I’m female. 

Anyway, I’ll put trigger warnings if something is like a bit heavy. There will be comedy because my life is one big joke lol.


	2. Entry 1:

So… my birthday is today, hehe.

My dad called me from Mexico and I was like, “Omg he remembered my birthday?!” and then he started talking about the kids he has in Mexico and I was like “Bitch tf, really? -_-” but like in my head. 

I had to tell his bitch ass it was my birthday adasgasfgsf. Can’t believe the first time he actually calls for my birthday it’s a mistake. Sigh. It was kinda funny lol. That shit hurted tho. 

Oh, some background! 

My dad’s name is Ramon (It’s not) and I’m totally getting it from El Chavo. Basically he got deported when I was like not even at the double digits. It was sad or whatever. Anyway he has other kids now, two boys who are my half siblings and two girls and a little boy who are technically my step siblings (You guys would not believe how many half and actual siblings I have). 

So of course I’m insecure and all that shit so him being gone led to my Emo Years™ but like what’s new. 

So back to the matter at hand. He calls me and then talks about how he hasn’t seen us in like 10 years and how much he loves us and all that jazz and I’m like, “Why you leave then, bitch?” but of course, in my head hehe.

I say a lot of stuff in my head.

Anyway, here’s a poem about how I feel :(

Daddy why did you eat my fries-

Kidding, of course, no plagiarism kids. 

Here it is: 

I want to tell you/ 

But the silence is a little too loud/

But your end of the line is a little too loud/ 

When you conveniently forget to call/ 

When you conveniently call and every single person on your end can hear me/ 

I want to tell you that I-/

I.../

What do I want to say?/ 

I remember now/ 

Hearing the voice of that little girl/ 

Seeing the grin on their little faces through the camera/ 

I remember what I want to say/

Why can you be there.../ 

But not here?/ 

Dad…/

Your connection is bad/

Lmfao, I am obviously not a poet, so it doesn’t rhyme. I’m gonna conveniently call it free prose tho. 

Anyway. 

That’s my sad story for the day! 

I wonder if anyone’s gonna read this lol. Like I would die, but like… it would also be funny and nice. 

If anyone does read this though, comment and ask me stuff you wanna know.


End file.
